tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
51 - Fiwanting, the City of Elements
Fiwanting, The City of Elements Fiwanting is a druid metropolis filled with 34583 people of mixed races. It is one of the older cities formed from the druids of ancient past. Fiwanting is surrounded by a mountain range to the northwest (area29), a forest to the northeast (area 32), a lake to the east, a vast mountain range to the south (area34), and a forest to the southwest (area 27). The vast open fields to the southeast towards the lake are used for the cities farm land, where they produce wheat and apples. The buildings and other structures are made purely from the numerous spells and physical work of the many druid clans. The buildings are designed like earth lodges but on a bigger scale, though their are still normal buildings built by non druid folks over the years. The architecture of the builds have a mix of elvish design and dwarven design. Their is three parts to the city and they are the heart of Fiwanting, the will of Fiwanting, and the land of Fiwanting. The city was formed by 6 different clans of druids. Clan of Wa, Clan of Arth, Clan of Fi, Clan of Ind, Clan of Sno, and the Clan of Lan. Each clan is tied to a certain element which are water, earth, wind, fire, and snow. The sixth clan is tied to the element of plants but this clan has mostly been erased, except for a few that still roam the lands. Farming Fiwanting produces a large amount of wheat a year. For that it is Fiwanting number one export to other cities. They also produce a large amount of their famous ruby red apples. The apples are their second highest export. Heart of Fiwanting The heart of Fiwanting are where the elite and elder druids live. The heart of Fiwanting is the busiest area in the city due to the giant magical crystal that the druids channel magic into all day and night. The heart also has the city hall, The Element (name of the druid school), and the arena where the tournment of druid might is held. Many line the street to get a little copper or silver from the rich folks. The heart of Fiwanting also has a building used for a group called the Silver Swords. The city also has a market that is used for outside goods that are brought in from '''Titan's Crown, Ebreosea, Cin Amon, '''and any other city they trade with. The Heart of Fiwanting is encircled by a thick wall of stone that stand at 7 stories high to help protect the crystal. Each month a tournament of druid might is held to determine which season and element will be favored for that month. The City of Elements buildings were made from the combine spells of element of earth, water, fire, and wind over many generations. The buildings look like earth huts but much bigger in size to house the clans. The City of Elements has a druid school called The Way of Nature. The Way of Nature takes pride in bring new druids to teach the way of the elements. In the center of the city sits a giant stone that glows many different brilliant colors. Around the stone sits six stone pillars and resting on top are 5 old elder druids channeling their power into the stone. The 6th druid is the druid who wins the tournament. These druids are what makes the seasons change and the weather change. The consul that runs the city is made of 5 druids and each come from different clans. In the towards the center of the city is the Cold Hard Element Tavern. This is a hot spot for druids as they sell several herbal teas and herbal brews. Their is a temple to each element in the city. Ice in the north, water in the east, earth in the south, wind in the east, and fire in the center of town by the giant stone. Threw out the city holes can be seen in the ground. The holes provide sunlight and water to the underground farming ground. The city produces a lot of carrots, onions, mushrooms, sugar, apples, lettuce, and wheat. Their is at least a couple is snow druids to help keep the storage cool for the vegetables to trade. The wind druids create air flow above the city to stop any air attacks on the city. The city guards are made of druids who have taken to the sword along with their elements. Threw out the city is water wells which are filled by the water druids. The snow druids bring their dead to snow village up north to freeze and preserve them. The plant druids are said to be a lost clan. They were once used as assassins due to their knowledge of plants and poisons. The city during the summer has a hard time with keeping food from dieing. During that time they must rely more on trading with other city’s. Clan of Wa The water druid clan of Wa is located in the east towards (area 32). Due to them only using the element of water, the village is made of mostly Tritonfolk. The village is primarily located underwater to help protect the village. The triton use the water floor to build their living area. They provide some food to the village but mostly provide for themselves. They have to travel to The City of Elements to partake in the monthly tournament. If they win then the season will be a rainy season and water spells will be more effective. When it is the rainy season then the Wa clan stays in The City of Elements by making a home in the water that the heavy rain creates. The heavy rain often causes flooding in the land. Otherwise they travel to their village. Clan of Arth The earth druids of Arth lives within the city. They are the ones who maintain the city and do the repairs. Most everyone in the Arth clan are either mountain dwarfs, hill dwarfs, and humans. Many Arth members learned farming to help produce food such as vegetables. If they win then the season changes to spring and start of earthquake season. Earth spells and plant spells are more effective. Clan of Fi The fire druids of Fi live within the city. They are usually the guards of the city. Most of Fi are humans and elves. Many of the fire druids take up the sword at a young age to help protect the city in the future. If they win then the season turns to a hot summer. The area becomes desert like. This is the hardest season to survive. Fire spells become more effective. Clan of Ind The wind druids of Ind live with in the city. They are often found on platforms hanging along the inner wall. Most of the wind druids are Dragonborn and humans. They are the guards of the sky and are often the healers in the city. If they win then the season turns to fall. History Text Category:City